Blue Ocean
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: "El corazón de una mujer es un profundo océano de secretos".


Dedicado a MC & VB que lo inspiraron, que su amor sea como el mar.

AS

* * *

Juegos de Rol:

 **BLUE OCEAN**

 _"No hay nada de malo en disfrutar mirando la superficie del océano, excepto que cuando finalmente ves lo que sucede bajo el agua, te das cuenta de que te has estado perdiendo gran parte del océano._

 _Quedarse en la superficie todo el tiempo, es como ir al circo y sólo mirar el exterior de la carpa"._

— _Dave Barry_

Siete de la mañana y la inercia le alzó de la cama, tras la rutina de belleza Michiru salió a la calle en un vestido ligero y se dirigió a la cafetería a unas calles de ahí.

—¡Té Earl Grey grande para llevar! —Exclamó al entrar.

Como si la hubiera estado esperando el barista le atendió de inmediato y con té en mano recorre el camino de vuelta. Andando por la vereda contempla como la vida renace con la alba, el sol se encumbra y la brisa fresca sopla acunando los árboles, los infantes que despiertan salen corriendo de sus casas a jugar felizmente en la desierta calle del suburbio, al ver a Michiru trotan y saltan rodeándole al andar, ella los mira y sonríe con su entusiasmo. Al llegar a casa atraviesa el jardín encontrando el abandonado periódico frente a la puerta, se inclina y tomándolo bajo el brazo entra pensando si debiera darle la bienvenida a las malas nuevas como sugiere el tapete, su vida ya tiene suficientes "malas viejas" como para seguir acumulando peores, aún así lo lleva dentro esperando hacer a un lado la nota roja y las crónicas amarillas para dedicarse a lo que de verdad le interesa: consejos de moda, recomendaciones de restaurantes y cosas que sirvan de incentivo.

" _Distracciones, distracciones"._

Con té y periódico anda hasta la habitación donde se instala frente a la computadora. Dejando el té a su derecha y el periódico a su izquierda, enciende el aparato y cierra los ojos, respira profundo alzando la cabeza, y como si de un piano se tratase, apoya ambas manos en el teclado, baja la mirada y la centra en la pantalla, el sistema se inicia. A penas puede ingresa al navegador, revisa los sitios frecuentes, las novedades en las redes sociales, notificaciones y uno que otro artículo en una revista que exalta su fama, su valor en el mercado y las cuentas millonarias que aseguran posee.

" _¿A quién le importa el dinero cuando hay cosas más relevantes en la vida? ¿A quién le interesa saber cuántos ceros hay en las chequeras? El dinero no lo compra todo, el dinero no arregla los problemas, no trae felicidad, sólo te hace parte de una estadística y te pone en el blanco de quienes quieren ganar dinero fácil"._

Pese a que el dinero no le proveía de ninguna dicha, la falta de este sólo le traía desgracia. Justo cuando comenzaba a sumirse en lo negativo, una pantalla de chat emergió:

 **Blue Sky:** Hey Ocean! ¿Qué tal tu mañana? ¿El tipo de la cafetería volvió a coquetearte?

Dijo su más reciente amistad que conoció por accidente en una sala de chat. Con una sonrisa ligera, Michiru negó y tecleó:

 **Ocean Lady:** No. Hoy es su día libre, no tuve que lidiar con eso. Gracias por tu preocupación.

 **Blue Sky:** Bien, me alegro, ¿cómo estás?

 **Ocean Lady:** Estoy

Aún no daba _enter_ cuando retiró los dedos del teclado. No sabía que responder, para ser exactos, no sabía cómo expresarse, de sólo recordar la melancolía le inundó los ojos, no tecleó nada por unos minutos, sabía que esperaban respuesta pero le era muy difícil decirlo, no quería seguir fingiendo, no podía seguir haciéndolo; y no habiendo eufemismos que sirvieran de auxiliar, escribió:

 **Ocean Lady:** Me siento el ser más estúpido de la Tierra.

Blue Sky pareció pensativo, lo que permitió a Michiru continuar.

 **Ocean Lady:** Siento… que me duele mucho el corazón. Honestamente no sé cuánto más pueda soportarlo.

 **Blue Sky:** Yo… lamento leer eso… no sabes cuánto. Pero dime… ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? Sólo dilo, haré lo que pueda para solucionarlo.

Michiru bajó la mirada esperando que las letras pudieran formar lo que era incapaz de pronunciar.

 **Ocean Lady:** Me siento mal porque… es mi pareja. Me está presionando, quiere que vuelva a Japón y no puedo irme en una semana. Le prometí que volvería a mitad de agosto pero lo pospuse porque no tengo el dinero, sin la ayuda de mi padre no tengo los medios, no estoy trabajando en nada ahora, me falta inspiración y encima invertí todos mis ahorros en comprar la cafetería. Las ganancias no van como esperaba, apenas puede mantenerse. No sé cómo no puede razonar.

 **Blue Sky:** Ocean… no puedes pedirle eso a tu padre, sabes que desde el principio no estuvo de acuerdo con su relación, te encerró, te prohibió verla y aún así huiste del país para buscarla, no te permitirá marcharte ahora que has vuelto, para él esto es un capricho y si quieres seguir teniéndolo no puedes depender de él.

 **Ocean Lady:** Lo sé… estoy estresada, me sentí acorralada por eso se lo pedí. De igual forma ella no puede conseguirlo, acaba de renunciar a su trabajo, me siento sola, deprimida y quiero regresar pero insiste todo el tiempo y me presiona, es entonces que le invento una fecha de regreso pero al final no puedo cumplir y cree que no quiero volver. No sé cómo sobrellevar la situación, antier me dio un ultimátum: _"te doy una semana_ ", ¿cómo espera que regrese? No sé qué hacer.

Michiru dio un sorbo al vaso y de pronto no supo lo que le amargó, si el té, o la situación.

 **Blue Sky:** ¿Sabes? Creo que debes decírselo, tal cual, o no lo entenderá jamás. Incluso sugiero que uses _copy & paste_, sólo díselo, para que piense lo que está haciendo porque es injusto para ti, si te ama tanto como dice no debe darte más problemas de los que ya tienes. Su deber es comprenderte y cuidarte, aunque sea así, a la distancia, porque así fue como decidieron, es el camino que eligieron.

 **Ocean Lady:** Es difícil…

 **Blue Sky:** Sí, lo sé, más cuando regresaste a estudiar a Sídney después de pasar con ella 2 años en Japón, es más duro pero no te ha perdido, sigues estando ahí, tus pensamientos, tu corazón, están ahí, no te has ido y si ella no lo entiende pasará lo que tanto le aterra. Teme tanto que la dejes que su propio miedo la llevará a perderte. Y con honestidad, para ser unos años mayor que tú su conducta es inmadura, debería ser ella la que te dijera esto.

 **Ocean Lady:** Sky, con tanta postergación ella ya no confía en mí. Lo reconozco, yo tengo culpa en eso, sólo prometer no basta, le mentí y lo sigo haciendo con tal de evitar discutir pero no puedo continuar así. No sé qué hacer.

Apoyando los codos Michiru bajó la cabeza hundiendo las manos en su cabello y exasperada las dejó caer a ambos lados.

 **Blue Sky:** Sé que es duro confiar… pero no por las promesas sino por lo que me contaste, estuvieron a punto de terminar a causa de esa otra chica que conociste en el conservatorio, en eso la entiendo, pero aún así creo que no tiene derecho de exigirte que vuelvas cuando la que más ha luchado por estar con ella eres tú.

 **Ocean Lady:** Está deprimida, para colmo, también resfriada y sola en casa, y con la renuncia se siente peor, de verdad intento ayudarla Sky pero se empeña en recordarme su soledad, que la abandoné, que la olvidé, que no me importó irme y que se malacostumbró a tenerme y ahora que está sola y enferma no sabe afrontarlo.

 **Blue Sky:** Tienes que admitir, que fue muy precipitado renunciar al trabajo, tiene responsabilidades, obligaciones, no puede darse esa clase de lujos, menos sin un respaldo, algo que le de seguridad de que conseguirá otro empleo pronto. Te juro que no quiero juzgarla, pero en serio me molesta que trate de manipularte consciente o inconscientemente para que hagas lo que dice, si tanto te quiere, si tanto te añora, ¿por qué hace algo tan tonto como renunciar? Y perder el sustento, o aquello que podría hacer que ella viaje por ti, al menos una vez, después de tanto tiempo que han estado juntas, ¿cómo es que no puede hacer un esfuerzo por seguirte a ti? Luchar por ti. No, creo que no está en derecho de exigir, tú eres la única que ha luchado aquí.

Por un segundo Michiru se sintió sermoneada.

 **Ocean Lady:** Sky, no sé si lo entiendes.

 **Blue Sky:** ¡Claro que lo entiendo! Te enfrentaste a tu familia, a la de ella, a la incertidumbre de llegar a un país ajeno a probar una suerte incierta, que aunque es tu patria, no creciste allí, tú has hecho bastante y ella no puede razonar algo tan simple, como que no se puede porque no tienes los medios. Y anteponerte a ti y a lo que quieres, que es estudiar y salir adelante para poder construir un futuro juntas, ¿eso no lo entiende? Creo que está siendo muy egoísta y dependiente de ti. Para ser un adulto no es capaz de afrontar sola las consecuencias de sus actos, de soportar sus emociones, perdóname, pero es patético, sé que insistes en que no la entiendo, pero creo que nada va a cambiar mi idea de que se está ahogando en un vaso con agua y te está arrastrando a ti.

 **Ocean Lady:** No sé qué hacer, anímicamente estoy mal. La extraño tanto, no hay minuto en que no piense en ella. Intento estar bien, animarla, escribirle y hacerle notar que estoy allí pero nada es suficiente.

 **Blue Sky:** Si te ama, debe esperar, ser paciente, esto es un lapso, no el fin, ¿cómo es que se ciega tanto? Esto, se basa en la fe. En momentos así entiendo por qué quisiste terminar y darle oportunidad a esa chica, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Elsa?

Michiru desvió la mirada, arrepentida de ese instante de confusión que no pasó a más, aquello fue sólo una idea, una idea que la marcó, una idea por la que por siempre se sentiría juzgada.

 **Ocean Lady:** Sí. Desde eso no puede volver a creer en mí, desconfía de todos. El mundo es su enemigo. Ni siquiera puedo tener amistades sin que piense que tengo algo con ellas.

 **Blue Sky:** Es increíble… perdón, pero no puedo simplemente ver cómo te hace daño con su inseguridad, y cómo te lastimas con todo esto. Me indigna, me molesta, no me gusta verte así, eres la que menos lo merece. Y es que en serio, de verdad, cuando te hace estas cosas me dan ganas de golpearla como no tienes idea, y no por desquitarme, sino para ver si reacciona y ve las cosas como son. No es justo que te trate así.

Michiru resopló.

 **Ocean Lady:** Hace un par de días nos conectamos a _Skype._ Le conté sobre mi día y yo… relativamente estaba de buen humor. Todo iba bien hasta que empezó a decir que se sintió mal todo el día y que nadie de su familia fue a verla. No tiene buena relación con ellos, fue ahí que empezó a decirme que no le importa a nadie, que nadie se preocupa por ella, que está sola, que sólo me tenía a mí y la abandoné…

Michiru se mordió el labio tragándose las ganas de llorar.

 **Blue Sky:** Vaya… parece que se estuviera repitiendo un mantra que no la deja escucharte. Creo que le da demasiada importancia a las cosas que no lo valen. Si su familia no va a apoyarla, no debe ser novedad, creo que debería superarlo y decir: "al diablo con todos". Espera demasiado de personas de las que no obtendrá nada, no le veo sentido a eso.

 **Ocean Lady:** Pues… Sky, luego de un par de cosas más me dijo que se iba a dormir, le dije que cuando despertara me escribiera, me miró raro y se encogió en hombros. _"¿Qué diferencia hace?"_ Dijo. Yo me quedé en silencio procesando la pregunta. _"¿Cómo?"_ Respondí, no entendía por qué lo estaba diciendo, entonces rió y dijo: _"No tiene sentido, es lo mismo que te escriba o no cuando despierte si de todas formas no te tengo, no tiene sentido que te diga que estoy despierta o que estoy haciendo algo."_ Me dolió, fue increíble que me estuviera diciendo eso.

 **Blue Sky:** Ocean…

 **Ocean Lady:** Me dolió porque yo me siento contenta al despertar y leer sus mensajes. Me siento feliz de leer aunque sea lo que está haciendo, me hace sentirle cerca pero aquello me dejó helada. Y me dolió tanto que llegué a enojarme. Intenté mantenerme en calma porque sabía que acabaría en discusión, entonces le dije que si le daba lo mismo que le escribiera o no, que si le daba lo mismo si le mandaba mensajes de texto y sólo volvió a encogerse en hombros, te juro que se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Quedé en silencio y no dije más. _"Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches y hasta mañana"._ Dijo. Ni siquiera alcancé a decir buenas noches cuando se desconectó. No podía creerlo, me quedé mirando la pantalla. Tomé el teléfono y le envié un mensaje. _"No me diste tiempo de despedirme. Buenas noches, que descanses y espero que mejores mañana, te amo"._ Pasaron unos minutos y respondió: _"No sé si en verdad me amas. No sé si en verdad te importo"._ ¿Puedes imaginar lo que sentí?

 **Blue Sky:** Sí… lo lamento tanto…

Michiru estiró el brazo tomando un pañuelo de papel con el que limpió las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos y apretando el pañuelo en su mano continuó:

 **Ocean Lady:** Estaba tan enojada, tan deprimida. Sentí rabia, me sentí estúpida. Más que nada porque estoy desesperada por volver. Es verdad que quisiera quedarme unos días más con mi familia, pero quiero volver por ella, porque sé cómo se siente y casi no duermo pensando en cómo hacer para viajar. Estoy mal en verdad, ya no se qué más hacer y que diga cosas como esas me lastima, no cree en mí, todo lo que le digo, todo lo que hago no es suficiente. Pero todo, es a raíz de la soledad.

 **Blue Sky:** Se siente sola… creo que no puede estar con nadie si no aprende primero a estar consigo misma, a no depender de ti, ni de nadie. Se tiene a sí misma primero. Se siente sola y está sola porque quiere estarlo. ¿Qué va hacer un día si no estás? ¿Qué hará si terminan? ¿Se va a lanzar de un puente? ¿Se va a colgar de un árbol? Por favor, es débil y patética. Que aprenda a lidiar con eso antes de querer hacer otras cosas, es como cuando dicen que quieres correr cuando no has aprendido a caminar.

Michiru frunció el entrecejo.

 **Blue Sky:** Ahora me viene a la mente lo que dijiste: "se ve muy fuerte, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario". Créeme, dile que te dije todo esto y verás cómo reacciona, ¿para eso si es fuerte no? Vaya. Fortaleza es cuando tienes el valor de sostenerte a ti mismo y aún así sostener a la persona que amas y esto… esto no lo es. Creo que estás siendo demasiado blanda con ella y si sigues así no lo entenderá. Sé que no quieres otra discusión pero a veces es necesario, como decía un viejo filósofo chino, la gente grita cuando sus corazones están alejados, están tan lejos que no se escuchan uno al otro, por eso deben levantar la voz para escucharse, tú debes hacerle saber lo que sientes, lo que quieres, lo que piensas, debes ser firme, no hay más, con personas como ella no tienes otra opción más que apuntar donde más le duela.

 **Ocean Lady:** Es que no quiero tener que decirle las cosas: "¿Por qué yo hago esto por ti y tú no eres capaz de hacer lo mismo?" Estoy dispuesta a volver, a dejar todo a la mitad porque me necesita. Me siento tan mal. Después me volvió a escribir preguntándome el verdadero motivo por el que me fui, le reafirmé que fue para estudiar. Preguntó si había pensado en dejarla, respondí que no.

 **Blue Sky:** Claro…

Michiru respiró dejando el pañuelo de lado.

 **Ocean Lady:** No sé que mas hacer, me siento impotente, desesperada, frustrada, siento que quiero dormir y no despertar, te juro que voy a colapsar, las cosas a mi alrededor no van bien, me siento terrible, estoy con mi familia y la amo pero cada día me siento más inútil, cada día que pasa pierdo más las fuerzas y tengo miedo, me asusta pensar que todo esto es en vano, que todo lo que pienso me lleve a hundirme otra vez, justo como era, antes de conocerla.

 **Blue Sky:** Ocean, si no pueden atravesar algo tan sencillo como estar separadas, ¿cómo esperan que su relación funcione? Esto no es un problema, se vuelve un problema hasta que lo convierten en uno. No hagan de esto algo más grande o pagarán por ello. Si no le dices cómo te sientes con la presión, esto no acabará.

Michiru sabía que tenía que hablar con su pareja pero el sólo hecho de pensar en hacerlo le causaba conflicto, por alguna razón le era mucho más fácil hablar con alguien a quién apenas conocía que con la persona con la que esperaba pasar la vida.

 **Blue Sky:** ¿Sabes? Hay una frase muy famosa que dice: "los hombres no lloran". Siempre se confunde como que no lloran porque… bueno, "son hombres". Pero eso no es así, los hombres tienen tanto derecho a llorar como las mujeres, son emociones, somos humanos; pero en realidad esta frase está hecha porque los hombres no deben llorar cuando la persona que aman es quién lo hace. Él es quién debe ser fuerte, dar su hombro y confortarla. Ella no está siendo fuerte por ti, tú estás haciendo todo el trabajo, ¿y no es capaz de hacer lo mínimo? ¿Esperarte? Tú no estás mal, es ella quién debe darse cuenta de lo que hace. No importa cuántos problemas tenga o lo que le haya pasado, no está bien exigirte tanto, menos cuando esto no está en tus manos. No es justo. Debe esperar.

 **Ocean Lady:** Ella está igual o peor que yo, me ha dicho que a veces sólo quiere morir y tengo miedo, no me gusta que hable de esas cosas, he tenido un año muy duro y que toque esos temas me agobia, más sabiendo lo depresiva que estoy y que me afecta todo lo que diga. A veces creo que sólo me manipula, ¿pero y si no? ¿Y si realmente está mal? Me hace dudar. Sé que la conozco mejor que nadie pero cuando dice esas cosas no sé hasta dónde creer, no quiero pensar que a pesar del amor que le tengo se sienta así de mal, que lo que siento no la toque, que no llegue hasta ella, que le haga ver las cosas de esta manera tan negra, tan… drástica. Aunque a decir verdad, la entiendo. No es la única que ha pensado eso.

 **Blue Sky:** Creo que ninguna debe depender tanto de la otra, más en estas situaciones, deben quererse a sí mismas antes de intentar amar a alguien y aquí veo que no, que al menos ella no se quiere si se anda menospreciando y haciendo de su vida una nada hablando de suicidio, son tonterías. Valiente fuera para hacerlo. Valiente para quitarse la vida, cobarde por no hacerle frente. Cuando diga esas cosas es tu deber decirle: "Anda, hazlo, y luego espero que desde donde estés, estés tan bien que no te importe verme llorar y sufrir porque te he perdido, ¿quieres que pierda mi vida también? Porque me la estarás quitando. No te habrás muerto tú, me habrás matado a mí." Díselo, a ver si le quedan ganas. Debes sacarla de su error, de ese foso estúpido en el que le gusta sumirse. Dile que la amas, que quieres ayudarla a salir, pero no puedes hacerlo si ella no pone de su parte, la gente se cansa, la vida sigue y no puedes estancarte con alguien que tiene todo para ser feliz pero no quiere verlo por una estupidez.

 **Ocean Lady:** Lo sé Sky, se lo digo pero es muy duro estar lejos.

Michiru tomó el pañuelo otra vez.

 **Blue Sky:** Ella tiene que sentirte, no físicamente, sé que es importante, pero debe sentirte cuando no estás porque si no lo hace me hace preguntarme si en verdad te ama, o si dice que te ama sólo porque estás ahí como ella quiere, cuando quiere, porque eres su única "salvación" al desastre que llama vida y eso, eso no es amor, es dependencia. Porque en verdad, primero debes cuidarte a ti, pensar en ti ya que ella no lo hace contigo y no puedes quedarte sufriendo y esperando que te ame si no lo va a hacer. Y lo que te digo, no es egoísmo, sino amor propio, del me amo yo, a mí misma, y me amo más como para tolerar esta sarta de tonterías inmaduras en las que se planta, así que piénsalo bien, yo sé que la amas, que ella tiene más valor que con el que se califica, pero no está bien que te trate así.

 **Ocean Lady:** Intento ser fuerte por ella porque es quien me da la fortaleza que no tengo, la que me anima a levantarme cada día y seguir luchando, es con quien quiero cumplir mis sueños, mi razón de despertar en la mañana y la fuerza para enfrentar la vida. Sé que suena dramático pero mi vida era tan vacía antes de conocerla. Era de esas personas que tienen todo pero no tienen nada. Le pregunté por qué me decía todo eso y me respondió que me ve feliz estando aquí y que no sabe si es bueno que regrese. Entonces dice cosas como que necesito a alguien mejor, que merezco más y todas esas cosas depreciándose y comparándose con los demás. Ella no entiende que ni el dinero ni la fama importan, lo único que quiero es estar bien, tranquila, no importa si vivimos en un departamento o en una caja, da lo mismo porque estando con ella estoy bien en cualquier parte.

 **Blue Sky:** Ella… tiene razón al decir que mereces algo mejor. Perdóname, pero tiene razón. Porque en este instante, no es digna de ti. Puede que lo haya sido alguna vez, pero en este momento, no lo es.

Michiru enjugó su última lágrima y enmudeció mirando el cursor.

 **Ocean Lady:** No sé qué hacer… qué decir, o cómo tomarlo. Su corazón está tan cansado como el mío. Hoy en verdad estoy triste. Llegué a pensar que el amor no es suficiente para alcanzar la felicidad, que la persona de la que me enamoré me cegó y huyó y ahora me cuesta encontrarla.

 **Blue Sky:** Dile eso. Pregúntale en dónde está la persona fuerte que conociste. La persona alegre que… entendía y daba todo por ti, ¿dónde está? No la ves ya, tú misma lo dijiste, no la reconoces, ¿por qué se ha perdido tanto? A fin de cuentas probablemente lo único que necesita es un par de aspirinas y una dosis de coraje. He estado en esto, todo depende de cada uno y de cómo se enfrenten las cosas, créeme, todo, está en nosotros mismos y esto sólo es malo porque lo ven así, lo bueno es que es pasajero, ustedes tienen ya un camino recorrido, no se suelten a la primera tempestad, es cuando más fuerte hay que aferrarse a lo que se ama.

 **Ocean Lady:** Yo… discúlpame, ya no te abrumo más, perdona que te use de confidente, es que no puedo hablarlo con nadie y ya no soporto esto que llevo dentro. Necesito un abrazo, alguien que me apoye y me diga que todo va a estar bien. Aunque sea mentira.

 **Blue Sky:** Me duele que digas eso... Eres muy frágil, ella lo sabe, ¿por qué lo olvida? Necesitas alguien que sea fuerte por las dos, no que tú tengas que llevar toda la carga…

—…de verdad siento todo esto, sabes que siempre podrás confiar en mí, aunque también sabes que no puedo acallar todo lo que pienso, y siento. Quiero que sepas que si me hablas voy a entenderlo, que sepas que cuentas conmigo y que en verdad quiero darte ese abrazo, aunque no puedo decirte que todo estará bien porque no depende sólo de mí. Pero lo que sí puedo decir es que… cuando todo esto pase y rías de todo lo que pasó, entonces estarás bien. Esto, es momentáneo. Michiru, eres mi mejor amiga, mi novia, mi amante, ¿cómo no entenderlo? Por favor no le des tanta importancia a esto… no me dejes lastimarte tanto que no puedas volver a levantarte. No me des ese poder… no lo quiero.

Congelada y con la mirada clavada en la pantalla Michiru contuvo la respiración sin poder asimilar la voz que habló a su espalda. Cuando recuperó la conciencia del tiempo y lugar, giró la silla, ahí estaba, de pie frente a ella.

—Ha… ¿Haruka?

La rubia del _smartphone_ la miró con un dejo de tristeza y sonrió levemente al pálido rostro que le observó con incrédulo asombro.

—Michiru.

Apenas la nombró saltó de la silla y la estrechó refugiándose en su pecho, llorando desconsolada, liberando su cuerpo de toda la agonía, desesperación y resentimiento que acumuló con el tiempo; recordó cuánto sufrió y lo mucho que calló por lo que en un arrebato descargó a golpes contra el pecho de la rubia que le permitió seguir hasta desahogarse, entonces la abrazó con fuerza y apretó los ojos sosteniéndola con el cuerpo, y con el alma. No, este no era su momento, debía ser fuerte: por ella.

—Perdóname Michiru, perdóname. Yo… no sabía… el daño que te hacía, perdóname… —Haruka le ciñó con fuerza queriendo unir las piezas que pudiera haber lacerado.

Michiru, aferrada a su camisa se apartó lo suficiente para mirar su pecho buscando respuestas.

—Pero… ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo es que…? —Alzó la mirada—. ¿Siempre fuiste Blue Sky?

Haruka asintió.

—P… pero… ¿por qué…?

—Setsuna me dijo que tenía que saber lo que en realidad estaba pasando, y tenía que saberlo de ti, de otra forma no lo creería, que… siempre es más fácil dar la solución a algo cuando vemos el problema de manera externa. Michiru de no haber hecho esto jamás me lo habrías dicho.

Su silencio le dio la razón.

—Conociste a Blue Sky hace unos días, lo increíble fue que confiaras tan rápido.

—Yo… me sentía tan mal que no lo pensé, tú… me inspiraste confianza. Pero… ¿cómo…?

—Michiru, renuncié a todo. Menos a ti.

—Pero Haruka…

La rubia llevó el índice a sus labios, acallando cualquier comentario y negó con la cabeza.

—No interesa… estoy aquí. Ya estoy aquí…

Haruka besó su frente y la albergó en su pecho, no importaba el cómo, cuándo o por qué, lo único relevante, era que no volverían a separarse.

. . .

"… _ **prométeme que tú serás como el cielo  
y yo seré como el mar.**_

 _ **Que a pesar de estar distantes**_  
 _ **se ven juntos al final."**_

— **EOBY**


End file.
